Why You Shouldn't Give Jasper Too Much Chocolate
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Pretty simple really. A bit of a hyper Jasper, Primrose gets annoyed with a few others, and a punishment for those who deserve it. It's a bit silly but also funny. Oh, and a mention of some yummy treats mixed in too :D R&R folks and I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Forgot to include that in my Author's Note.


**A/N:** Hello fellow fanfic readers, I come in peace! Lol, so I've been out of whack since I've lost a bit of inspiration for a while now. But I'm slowly making a comeback, and this little fic here is proof of that. Hope you enjoy, don't be too harsh with the criticism please since I don't have a beta either. R&R :)

* * *

**Why You Shouldn't Give Jasper Too Much Chocolate**

Well, it all started one afternoon when most of the Cullen family was home. By that I meant the only one gone was Carlisle who's at work today. But anyway, it started at the Cullen's house where the 'kids' were scattered here and there around the house. The funny thing is that this part you will highly disagree that has happened…or happening right now anyway. The quietest of the Cullen's, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, was most definitely having a moment like none other. It seems like a totally outrageous idea, right? I mean, the great Army General from the south, the man who has control over himself like no other, and mostly keeps to himself whenever possible due to his power of empathy…is having a moment. Well, everyone loses a screw or two at some point in their lives. And at this moment Jasper is suffering just that at this very moment.

"Muahahahahaaa, we're going to take over the world!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the house. "By being the world's most awesome parents," and this is how things turned out.

From a distance you could hear Alice's laughter in a bit of a distance (well…more like cackling insanely actually). Primrose walked out from the kitchen where she was previously baking goodies for everyone with Esme. It was a while, but after many testing trials, they found many recipes that would help the Cullen 'kids' during their school years. But as I was saying before I made a little detour. Primrose left the kitchen, her left hand over her growing belly and a ring was visible on the fourth finger while her other was on her hip. Even while pregnant she still could intimidate a vampire or two. Or maybe a few more, but that's another story.

"You've been watching Pinky & the Brain with Alice and Edward again haven't you." It was clear that she wasn't asking a question there.

"Nooooo, I've been watching Pinky & the Brain with Alice, Edward, _and_ Emmett while eating your yummilicious chocolates." Jasper was fidgeting slightly in his seat.

Talk about being whipped, huh? No matter how many times he gets embarrassed he always ends up being slightly shameful. It's not very easy being on the disappointed side of your loving wife now is it.

"Jasper, you know how you get when you're given too many candies in one go. Or in this case too many chocolates. And I bet it was Emmett who put you up to this, didn't he." Her eyes narrowed at the spot where she saw him trying to hide.

Of course the key word here is _trying_. After all he is a big dude with enormous muscles so it's not quite that easy to hide behind the very same chair where his wife was seated. And also, at that every moment is when Alice and Edward decided to appear.

"Hi everyone, bye everyone," she tried to speed up her walk while grabbing Edward's hand.

"You stop right there you two," busted.

For still being a human she was still pretty fast both in sight and on her feet. Though it was pretty funny though, when the two vampires stopped, they still had one foot up before they straightened up. And of course, if they were human then they probably would be blushing right about now as they turned to face Primrose.

"You _saw_ this happening, didn't you," even though her gaze wasn't piercing, Edward couldn't help but fidgeting just a bit.

"Ummmm…maybe," Alice's tone was rather more of a question than a response.

"It was only a little bit that we gave him!"

"Edward, the plan was to not forfeit until we couldn't anymore not let go from the start!"

"But she's scarier than how Rose got when her shampoo turned her hair neon green and also when her new stilettos got ruined!" You could hear someone sniggering somewhere in the room.

"Okay, okay…so maybe we planned it all while you and Esme went out food shopping and collected some blood for the treats."

"I told you not to do it," Rosalie called out from behind her magazine.

"Well, you do know what happens now, don't you?" You can notice how worried the two Cullens where since Alice was showing how nervous she was while Edward was fidgeting really badly now from where he's standing.

The two of them shook their heads as thoughts ran wildly in their minds. Edward couldn't even hear the thoughts of his family as his mind couldn't stay calm enough to even concentrate on one single thought. It was at that moment that Primrose crossed her arms as she stared them down. Her decision had been made, and justice will be served.

"The punishment for your actions will be…"

"Don't be too harsh darlin'," Jasper whispered into her ear as he wrapped her arms around his wife.

"Don't worry Jasper, their punishment won't last forever," he could sense her amusement and annoyance at the two.

He couldn't help but smirk at the two. Jasper figured that the punishment will torture the two for most of the day at least. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he placed a soothing hand on her on her growing tummy.

"Then go for it,"

"My pleasure cowboy," she winked. "As for your punishment, that is completely justified of course is…that the two of you, will have to go through the entire day, without any snacks that Esme and I are making. That is your punishment for today. No sneaking around to steal one either for I will know, and your punishment will then last for two more days. You're lucky that you're in spring break." The silence in the house was deafening.

If a needle was dropped, you could hear the sound bouncing off the walls. With that being said, Primrose turned around and placed a kiss on Jasper's cheek before returning to the kitchen. A giggle could be heard from Esme who had peaked around the corner of the kitchen entrance. Alice and Edward were shocked to the bone to the point that their jaws dropped to the ground. Metaphorically speaking anyway…and that wasn't including the chuckle that came from Emmett who was slowly standing up from his hiding spot behind Rosalie's seat.

"Talk about being cruel." Emmett whispered as he took a seat by a nearby chair.

"That goes for you too Emmett," Primrose called from the kitchen.

At that moment he looked so torn up, so horrified, that he slipped off of the seat and fell on his knees.

"Nooooooooo," Emmett's cry was heard.

The nearby birds that sat on the trees flew away in fear for even a bear would be frightened from such a cry full of sorrow. And even then Jasper's cackling could be heard bouncing off the walls of the Cullen household.

When Carlisle came home later on, he found Draco cuddling Alice, Luna holding on to a remorseful Edward, and Emmett moping around as if he was told that baseball was over from that moment on. When he asked Esme, she told him that Jasper went a bit high on sugar. It was obvious that the three upset Cullen's were at fault. But he still wasn't sure what of what Primrose did for them to be that way. If it wasn't because being a vampire meant it was impossible to cry, all three would be wailing for sure. Esme's only answer to that was "we were baking treats today." Carlisle thought that was a bit cruel, but it was the least thing she could have done to them since Primrose was known to have a killer pranking streak. The three of them would have gone a bit crazy if she chose that option.

El Fin

* * *

Sooooo...what do you guys thinK? Just to let you know, I have tried editing it all and I think I did ok. If I hadn't worn you before, then the characters are a bit OOC. But other than that I personally think that this fic didn't turn out too bad. Hope you had fun reading this since I totally enjoyed writing this piece. Please...review. Pretty Please?


End file.
